A Chain of Unfortunate Events
by riviera41797
Summary: A series of accidents seem to be occuring to Dr. Temperance Brennan, are they accidents, or something more ?
1. Chapter 1

A Chain of Unfortunate Events

Dr. Temperance Brennan had been working late – again, which came as no surprise to anyone working in the lab, as they all had left for the evening hours ago, not even bothering to ask if she were going to walk out with them. Angela put in a good effort of course, but she had a date tonight, and didn't want to get caught up arguing with Brennan about her lack of social life, so she too left, assuring Temperance she'd tell her all about her date, and promised not to leave out any details the following morning.

Most of the lights in the museum were out, except of course the lab area, where she was currently bent over the table, examining remains. Under normal circumstances, Mondays she tried to get out of there at a decent time, but she had been too enthralled in the most recent set of remains to come up from Bone Storage – or as Zack called it – "Limbo".

The bones were found at the base of the Andes Mountains in South America, but had no climbing gear with them, or any other survival gear of any kind, not to mention the fact that the bones were approximately 30-40 years old, soil analysis and PH levels indicated they had been in their location for only 10 – 15 years. A fascinating find and she was anxious to attempt to identify him. It was almost eerily quiet, as she straighted up and stretched, she made her way around the lab, turning out the lights in her immediate vicinity, walking slowly back to her office, making notes in the file as she walked.

Absently, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and let out a long sigh, realizing she missed both lunch and dinner.

Glancing down at her watch, her eyebrows rose and she rolled her eyes at the time. It was long past time for her to go home if she planned on getting any sleep at all. It was after 1am.

Placing the file she'd been writing in on her desk, she sat down at her computer, and moved the mouse to stop the screen saver and to open her email. Scanning the screens contents in front of her, nothing seemed urgent, so she went through the process of shutting down her computer. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the red light blinking on her voice mail indicator, the display screen on her phone said: "You Have 1 Message". Picking up the phone, she pushed the voice mail button, and pressed in her pin number.

Stretching across the desk, she quickly grabbed a pen, and scratch paper. Frowning, she glanced at the phone set again, to make sure she pushed the right buttons, as all that greeted her was silence. Then she heard it. A male voice – "You have been warned, and you blatantly disregarded the warning. You have no one to blame but your self" and with that, she heard a soft click and the voicemail program was prompting her to save, delete or transfer the message. She set the pen down, hung up the phone, and walked out of the office. She didn't have time for prank phone calls. She was tired and wanted to go home, eat, maybe work on her new manuscript and go to bed.

The voicemail message already forgotten, Temperance made her way out of the Jeffersonian, nodding absently at the night security guards. Reaching the parking structure, she fumbled in her bag for her keys, and stopped for a moment to dig them out. She noticed the lights above her car were burnt out, making it all that much more difficult to locate the rogue keys. Swearing under her breath, she finally located them, and started walking again towards her car. With a push of a button, the doors were unlocked and she was sliding into the driver's seat, starting the car. There were no other cars to be seen, as she maneuvered her silver sports car around the dark, empty lot. She turned on her radio to a classical music station she enjoyed, and rolled down the window to let in some air. It had been a long day, and she was glad to be going home finally.

Speeding down the freeway to her apartment, she frowned slightly as she pressed the brakes, they seemed sort of squishy, she made a mental note to herself to stop at the garage she had her car serviced at to check it out, hoping it was nothing major. Signaling, and swerving into the exit late for the route that would take her home, she again pressed on the brakes….only nothing was happening; her foot went all the way to the floor. Panicking slightly, she again tried pressing the brakes, and nothing happened, she was still going over 60 miles an hour up the exit ramp to the stop lights at the top. Mind racing, at what she had been taught what to do when brakes failed. Her car was not a manual, so down shifting was out of the question, she suddenly remembered – the emergency brake! She pulled the brake located next to the center console of her car, and nothing happened there either! The two systems must be on the same brake line or something she thought frantically. With nothing left to do but let her car slow down on its own, her car hurled up the ramp and through the red stop light at breakneck speed. Thankfully, at the late hour, there was no traffic. Finally, her car slowed down on its own, within 2 blocks from her apartment. Carefully, she accelerated as much as she dared, and maneuvered her car into her spot in the garage, not before hitting her front end on the cement wall with her apartment number painted on it. Getting out of her car and slamming the door perhaps a little too hard, she swore as she stomped around to the front of the car to survey the damage.

Stalking up the stairs that led her to the elevators, she didn't notice the brake fluid pooling around the rear tires of her car. She was too preoccupied with the front end damage, and the pain it was going to be getting to work, and getting her car serviced. Her good mood gone, she thought to herself that tomorrow had to be better.

End chp. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Temperance slowly ascended the darkened stairs to her apartment, irritated at the situation with her car, and wondering to herself how she was going to get to work the following day. She really didn't want to rent a car, nor did she want to ask Angela for a ride, but she also knew she had no other options, short of taking a cab, which could be expensive and inconvenient. The downside to asking Angela for a ride, there was no way she'd be able to work late, and she'd most likely be talked into going out to a club, regardless if it was a weeknight, in Angela's non stop effort to getting her to become more social.

Rounding the corner at the top of the stairs, she stopped short when she saw something protruding from the center of her door, and because the lighting in the hallway wasn't very bright, she couldn't quite make out what it was from where she stood, so she walked quickly to her door. Upon closer inspection, she was shocked to discover a long hunting knife, jagged edges on the bottom, and a deadly curve on the top of the blade, stuck halfway into her door.

Glancing around, to see if anyone was still lurking about, all she was greeted with was shadows in the hallway. Peering closer at the knife, she noticed how deeply the blade was thrust into the wood. That had to take a good deal of strength to accomplish she though to herself. Idly, she wondered if anyone saw anything, or heard anything. Not likely, the person who did this was most likely male, and probably careful too.

This was all she needed. Now she had to call the police, make a report, and she could just forget working on her book, a nice hot bath, supper and sleep. Well, she wasn't going to make the call from the hallway, she was going inside, she didn't need her neighbors getting an earful in the middle of the night. Plus, it seemed totally illogical that the criminal was still hanging around, waiting for her. She inserted her key into the lock, and was surprised that the door was already unlocked, as there didn't seem to be any pry marks on her door, or near the deadbolt. Swinging the door inward, and groping to the right, she flicked on the interior lights, and gasped.

Her apartment was totally trashed. Papers everywhere, sofa cushions torn, stuffing everywhere, her art was smashed, books strewn across the floor, contents of her kitchen cupboard tossed every which way. Even the blinds on her windows were torn down and demolished. Unlike some other females faced with the same situation, she felt no fear at all, and felt no oncoming rush of hysterical tears, instead she was consumed with anger. Someone intruded in her home, and destroyed her personal belongings, trying to scare her. Well it wasn't going to work. No way.

Tentatively, she stepped over the mess, picking her way into the destroyed apartment. Gazing at the mess the intruder had left for her, she swore and made her way over to the phone, where she called the police. The operator advised her to touch nothing, and someone would be by shortly. Glancing at the answering machine, she noticed the light was blinking. Pressing the button and staring into her kitchen, assessing the damage, she waited for the answering machine to play. At first she was greeted with silence, then the same male voice that was on her work voice mail assaulted her. "You better back off. Back off now, if you know what's good for you" then a click and dial tone, before her machine clicked and rewound the tape. Frowning, she deleted the message and stood there a moment, staring at the machine. It seemed unlikely the person who left the message for her at the lab had her home number as well. Shrugging, she walked to the window to await the police. Darkness engulfed the streets below, highlighted only by streetlamps, casting a glow on the sidewalks winding around her building. She pushed open her window, to let some cool air into her apartment, and the song of crickets drifted up to where she stood.

_I should probably call Booth and tell him about this_, she thought to herself absently, and then she'd recalled he told her he'd be busy all week working on some case that her assistance wasn't required on. _Well, this isn't something the FBI really needs to get involved in; a simple break in is a police matter_ she told herself, turning as the officer entered her home.

2 hours later…

Temperance Brennan sighed and evaluated her surroundings, which now had fingerprint dust everywhere. The officer in charge, Lieutenant Michael Gonsior, gave her a business card of a local company that did clean ups for situations like this, and he recommended she call them in the morning. He also said he'd be in touch with any leads or other helpful information, however there was no evidence left behind at all. He also said she may feel better staying with a friend or at a local hotel. Smiling politely, and nodding her head at the officer, she accepted the card, and pocketed it. She closed and locked the door behind him. The 24-hour locksmith had come and gone during the time when the officer was searching her apartment, and the crime scene crew dusted for prints. She now had all new locks on her door, and a hell of a big mess to clean up. She was slightly saddened at the loss of her belongings, but she was determined not to dwell on it.

She was not about to bring Angela into this right now either; she'd completely blow it out of proportion. And this was her home, she'd be damned if some intruder would keep her out, she would just clean this up herself. She had certainly handled worse situations than this. She called Goodman's voicemail advising she'd be out of the office the following day (well, this morning, really), and would be in the following day. She also left Angela a message, claiming a migraine.

Spotting her coffee pot beneath a pile of canned goods, she made a pot of coffee, and got started on the rubble in her apartment.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Special Agent Seeley Booth had finally finished writing the last of some long overdue reports his boss requested, and set it aside to be delivered to his office tomorrow morning. He had been working on a case involving a drug smuggling ring in the DC area, and had been out in the field and not in the office for a while. The last thing he felt like working on was reports and paperwork, but it was a part of the job. With a sigh, he leaned back in his chair and looked at the lock. Well after 3am. He was getting to be as bad as Bones working this late. Abruptly standing up and stretching, he realized he missed dinner and was hungry. He knew of a small 24 hour Mom and Pop diner he often drove by on the way home. He'd swing in there, grab a bite to eat, and hit the hay.

End ch 2

Well? What do you guys think? Continue? Trash it? BB moments are coming promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, I am glad someone out there is reading and enjoying this. Riviera41797

Ch. 3

Seeley Booth strolled into the small 24-hour diner, named "The Tin Cup", and quickly scanned the room, as this was a diner frequented by local police and other law enforcement agencies. The floor was black and white checked; red vinyl seats covered the seats of the stools at the counter, which matched the vinyl of the booths seats. Spotting a friend of his at the counter, he head over to where he was seated, and sat down on the round swivel seat.

"Hey Man, you're out late tonight" his friend, Officer Gonsior greeted him, he was sitting at the counter, working on a massive Carmel roll, with a cup of black coffee next to it. Obviously, sleep wasn't on the other mans schedule tonight, if coffee was his beverage of choice he surmised. The diner was playing some old 70's song about lying eyes, and other than the cop and himself, it was deserted. He could make out a conversation in the kitchen between the waitress and the cook, arguing about some sports game over the sound of running water and dishes being clattered around in a sink.

"Yeah, long night" he confirmed, resting his elbows on the counter, glancing over at the young man beside him. "Had some reports and such to catch up on, and my usual place isn't open quite this late, so I thought I'd swing by here and catch a bite to eat" he said, as he glanced up at the dry erase board featuring the late night menu. It had been quite a while since he was here last. Wong Food's and Sid didn't quite stay open this late, so this was actually a nice change of pace.

"You wouldn't believe the B & E I had tonight man, this young single lady comes home to a 10" hunting knife sticking out of her door, and the place trashed. Nothing missing, no pry marks on the door, nada, and get this, on her way home from work, her brakes failed too. I felt sort of sorry for her, but I tell ya, she wasn't shook up at all, a little angry if I read her right. Thing is, she is sort of famous" the cop said, taking another bite of his Carmel roll, and a long swallow of coffee. "HEY! Arlene, need some more coffee out here, and ya got another customer waiting!" he yelled to the waitress in the back, glancing over at Seeley with a crooked grin. "I know 'em well here ya know" he assured Booth.

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't get your undies in a bunch" he heard an older woman's reply come drifting out from the back room, and a mans chuckle from behind the swinging doors.

Booth had decided on what he wanted, and had been politely listening to the other officers eventful evening. "Famous huh? I don't recall very many celebrities in this part of town" he replied evenly. "Who was it, if you don't mind me asking that is?" He queried, his curiosity stirring

Arlene, the waitress just then made her appearance, coffee pot in hand, and refilled the cop's cup, and set down a cup for Booth as well. "What you gonna have darlin'?" she said, setting down the coffee pot, and whipping out a pen from her massive wad of 80's hair, and notepad from her apron, snapping and popping her gum as she gazed at him, a bored expression across her face.

Booth gave her his biggest charm smile, and answered, "I'll take the same as our good buddy Officer Gonsior is having here, Carmel roll, coffee, thanks". He watched her walk away, she had bright dyed blonde hair, her skin deeply tanned, way too much make up, and the sunlight had done a lot of damage to her aged face, making her look at least 10 years older than her years. She was probably in her mid 40's, but looked in her late 50's.

"Anyway, yeah man, I can tell you who it is, no big secret, it was that author, uh…. oh come on…what's her name? Oh yeah, Brennan, Temperance Brennan" he replied, concentrating on the last few bites of his Carmel roll. "Not too bad looken' either, too pale & skinny though, I like a little more meat on my women, know what I am sayen?" the cop chuckled.

The very moment he heard the word Author then Brennan, Booth's heart skipped a beat, and then he almost choked on the coffee. Mike, trying to be helpful, smacked him hard on the back, "you okay man? Go down the wrong way?"

Not answering his friend, he quickly stood up, tossing a few bills on the counter "I gotta go – you have the roll I ordered, enjoy, alright?" he said, as he tried not to run out of the diner.

Why the hell didn't she call him and tell him what happened? He wondered angrily, entering his SUV and slamming the door. Screeching out of the lot, he swung a U turn at the light and was on his way to Bones' apartment. Grinding his teeth so hard he may have to eat soft foods the rest of his life, he tried to obey all traffic laws, and was tempted to put his flasher on the dash, but restrained himself. _Come on, chill man, chill_. He told himself silently, at the same time afraid of what he'd find when he got to her place.

End ch 3.

Good? Bad? Great? Ugly? Press that little review button – you know you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate all the things you've had to say. Enjoy!

Ch. 4

Temperance sighed and gazed around her apartment. In the time since the officer and his crew left, she'd made considerable progress, however she was going to need to purchase new furniture, and perhaps some new art to adorn her walls. Blinds were also a definite need. It was a good thing she lived on the 2nd floor, with the trees to help shield the sunlight and provide some semblance of privacy.

She was also saddened at the plants that were tipped and destroyed. There were 4 large garbage bags in a row next to her front door, as well as the remnants of her destroyed plants, broken blinds, and a box of other ruined possessions. Fortunately, her music collection was spared, however her stereo was not. Another added expense she'd have to take care of. She'd wiped down all the surfaces that displayed fingerprint dust as well.

She planned on calling the building manager, and superintendent to assist her in removal of her sofa and 2 chairs that were shredded. Sitting on the bar stool and resting her head in her hands, she felt the last 24 hours catch up with her, and found herself exhausted, both mentally and physically.

The rest of what she had to do could wait, she decided, she needed to get a few hours sleep. Padding off to her bedroom, which was for whatever reason spared, she slipped into a pair of black shorts and tank top, and without removing the comforter, lie down on her bed and fell instantly to sleep, exhausted.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley Booth pulled into Brennan's apartment parking lot and drove into the parking garage below her building. After parking his SUV, he strode purposefully towards the stairs that would bring him into her building, glancing quickly to the side; he spotted her sporty little car. Stopping abruptly, he noted the pool of brake fluid surrounding each of her rear tires. He walked to her car and stooped down, reaching around the back of her driver side rear tire, pulling out the brake line – a clean cut. Her brake lines were cut, they didn't fail. Raising, he took a step towards the front of her car, and noticed the front end damage. Turning and striding quickly towards the stairs, he was anxious to see if she was okay, and in what condition her apartment was. _Who in the hell would target her and why_ he thought to himself angrily. And WHY didn't she call him! Well, he sure as hell would find out.

Knocking for the second time on her door, he could see the slit in the wood where the hunting knife had been thrust. He tried the door knob, and was angry as hell to find it unlocked. After this happens, she leaves the door unlocked. Nice.

Swinging the door inward, and calling out "Bones? Hello? I've been knocking for 5 minutes here, where are you? Hello?" looking down, he spied the trash bags, broken art, blinds, and plants. He saw her destroyed furniture, and stereo was also in a box by the door. Walking slowly, he could see she had taken care of most of the clean up, and a lot of damage had happened. He saw her bedroom door ajar, and he approached it slowly, and opened the door, only to find her sprawled out on her bed, uncovered in a tank top and shorts, sound asleep. Her lips were slightly parted, her auburn hair fanned out on her pillow, she lie slightly on her side, breathing deeply. Observing her a moment, he was startled that faint stirrings of arousal he was feeling for her as she lie, looking so beautiful as the light streamed into her room, casting her in a golden glow. _"Come on, this is_ _Bones, get a grip, she's your partner for crying out loud"_ he told himself, as he shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it on the chair by the door, and approached the opposite side of the bed. _"I will just lie here until she wakes up"._ He told himself, carefully lying down beside her, and closing his eyes, inhaling her scent on the pillow.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Matthew Brennan stood, gazing out the window of his small, efficiency apartment, just outside the city limits of Virginia Beach, Virginia. He'd taken a big chance leaving that message on her answering machine, but he hoped and prayed she'd take heed and stop seeking him out. The danger was too great to her, and he didn't know any other way of warning her. He couldn't believe how his life had turned around so fast so many years ago. He missed his children so much; he missed his wife even more. He was now alone and it couldn't be helped. He had been following Temperance's career skyrocket for years. He was so proud of her, of her accomplishments. His son, well, Russ was Russ. He loved him no less for the things he's done. He only wished they had been they're for each other all those years, instead of apart.

In the cover of darkness, he'd gone to visit his late wife's grave, and wept bitterly. The warning ringing in his ears what the strong-arm crew gave him over 5 years go_. "We took_ _out your wife as punishment. We knew of her plans, she was making plans to contact your daughter, we told both you, no more family ties. It's bad enough you two knew about_ _us, and some of the crimes we've committed, now your wife has paid the price. Most of the crew you knew are in jail or dead. There are a few left in hiding. We will not be caught. We will not be punished. We are watching you; we are watching your daughter and son. If you ever see or contact your daughter or son again, we will kill them both. We_ _will not hesitate. We know you have enough knowledge to put the rest of us away. Don't test us. Your daughter is next."_

Temperance knew nothing of the warnings, or his watching over her and her career. Nor did Russ. Perhaps if she did, she'd stop looking. Although she was always strong willed. He didn't know what to do to stop her search.

Matthew stepped away from the window, and sat down at the small card table that served as a kitchen table. He sat with his head in his hands and wept.

End chapter 4

Please let me know you're reading and what your thoughts are. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Temperance Brennan sighed and frowned in her sleep. She was just at that point between sleeping and waking, sort of a twilight sleep. Something didn't seem right; she was so groggy she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Sighing and nestling deeper into the comforter, she suddenly became aware of what was different. She could feel a warm muscular arm wound around her waist. Slowly opening her eyes, she glanced over to find Seeley Booth, lying on his stomach, she could make out his profile, turned in her direction, deep even breaths coming from his direction, and he was sound asleep.

_How the hell did he get in here?_ She wondered to herself. She tried to carefully pry his arm away, and realized quickly that wasn't such a bright idea as his eyes snapped open, and looked right into her eyes. He smiled and greeted her "Morning Bones".

"Bet you're wondering what I am doing here huh?" he said, his tone changing slightly, to a not so cheery bright morning hello, to a very grumpy Booth, with a deep scowl on his face, maybe he needs coffee she wondered silently to herself.

"Yeah, the thought crossed my mind, since I just had new locks installed last night, or early this morning depending on how you look at it" she snapped back, He was making her feel strange, those intense eyes, he smelled so good, and the close proximity, must be I am still tired she thought hastily. That and I am not use to having my partner in bed with me, she amended to herself.

Starting to sit up, she had to get out of bed, and away from him. Before she could get any further, he quickly grabbed her, and dragged her back down into bed, pinning both of her arms beside her, his form looming over her, eyes boring down into hers. She found she couldn't move at all, and strangely, she didn't want to. She was mesmerized looking up into his eyes, and his strong form looming over her. For a moment, she felt she couldn't breathe.

"New locks work great when you actually engage the deadbolt Bones" he stated to her very matter of factly, eyes unwavering from her own.

"Of course I engaged the lock, my home was just broken into" she shot back to him "why wouldn't I lock it after something like that?" she snapped, trying to wiggle out from beneath him. _This was getting to weird_ she thought to herself. _I'm obviously not thinking_ _clearly _"And how the hell did you find out about that anyway?" she demanded, she didn't see anyone from the press lurking about after the police left. What, did he suddenly have surveillance on her now?

Without answering her, he went on "Bet you worked late last night, huh? You came home, found the mess, cops swooped in, left and you cleaned. You musta been pretty tired. Tired enough to forget a detail like that and another small detail of calling lets see, hello ME?" he said between clenched teeth. Going on, he said "I ran into a buddy of mine late last night a diner; turns out he was the officer on the scene. Imagine my surprise, finding out about this from him, and not YOU." He nearly shouted

He was so angry he couldn't see straight, but was slightly aroused at her beneath him, wiggling and making him think things he knew he shouldn't be thinking of, but somehow he didn't care.

"Why didn't you call me last night when you got home?" he asked her, lowering his voice a notch, and releasing her from beneath him. That didn't seem like a good spot for her right now given his current state of mind he realized guiltily. _Come on, get a grip. She is your partner, a SQUINT; you must be desperate to be thinking these things!_

"Booth, breaking and entering hardly seems like a FBI problem" she said, rolling away from him, snatching a sheet and enveloping herself in it as she scrambled out of bed, suddenly realizing her attire, and the way he was appraising her, it seemed like a good idea to cover herself.

"You could have gotten hurt. What if they were still in here? Did you even think of that? And what's going on with the brakes of your car? Did you know the lines were CUT Bones?" he demanded, getting up out of bed staring at her across the room.

"Cut?" she replied, brows furrowed; as she chewed on her lower lip "How would they be cut?" she asked aloud, more to herself than anyone else. "How do you know they were cut anyway?"

"Yes cut. I noticed the brake fluid around your rear tires, so I checked it out. Now get dressed, we are taking you car in for repair and we are going to talk about this" he demanded, pacing around the room, running his fingers through his hair.

"No, Booth, there is nothing to talk about. And I can get my car fixed on my own thanks. It was probably a harmless prank, you know? Brakes fail all the time. Maybe they got caught up on something…" she trailed off, shrugging.

"Oh, a prank huh? And the break in?" he questioned, eyebrows raised, hands on hips.

"The possibility of the two being related is highly unlikely" she said, voice strong, arms crossed. "Probably an obsessed fan or something, I mean, just last night alone, I got 2 prank calls" she advised him, looking smug at her retaliation.

"What do you mean prank calls? What kind of prank calls? What did they say? Was it here or at work?" he shot the questions out one after another, leaving her no time to answer any of them, striding across the room, he stood before her, where he now was less than a foot away from her, looking even more upset than he was before.

"You know, prank calls, generally someone unknown to the person answering, saying threatening or menacing words, before hanging up" she described a dictionary's description of the happening.

"Bones. Don't start with the intellectual crap. Answer the questions". He held her by the shoulders and looked down into her blue eyes.

With a sigh, she replied "Fine. I will tell you, but I need to shower, think I can handle that on my own, or would you like to see if you can help me out there too?" she said in a huff as she wrestled her way out of his grip and stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Booth just stood there, staring after her. What the hell just happened? How did he manage to fall asleep next to her? He had only intended on sitting there until she woke up, and he sure as hell didn't mean to wind his arm around her and pull her so close as they slept….did he? Shaking his head he wandered out to the kitchen to see about getting some coffee ready for his grumpy partner. She was going to drive him crazy. Seriously crazy.

After about 10 minutes, she re emerged, clad in a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt, obviously having showered, her hair was a mass of wet auburn strands surrounding her face. Booth just stood there a moment; coffee cup halfway raised to his lips, and stared at her, his mouth suddenly dry.

"What?" she asked him, eyes wide, eyebrows raised

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. Coffee is ready – cup on the table here" he gestured, watching her as she sat down and grasped the coffee cup.

"So tell me about these calls Bones" he said, trying to concentrate on the cup of coffee, not trusting himself to look up at her. _Business as usual business as usual_ he chanted to himself. He must be more tired than he thought he surmised, why he was having such a problem with her this morning he wondered. _Partner partner partner, just my partner_ he reminded himself.

Letting out a deep sigh, taking a sip of coffee, she put the cup down, and leaned back in her chair, and looked at him a moment before beginning. "Well there isn't much to tell. I was working late, got a call about me having been warned, and they hung up. Same general idea for the one I got here at home"

"Did you delete the messages?" he asked quickly, hoping he could have the techs at the FBI office could trace the calls, so he could get to the bottom of this, find out who was doing this to her.

"Of course I did, why would I keep them?" she answered, looking at him with a confused frown on her face

Scrubbing a hand over his face and groaning aloud he answered "Bones Bones Bones". Silent a moment, he knew he had to get out of there. She was having some strange effect on him, and he didn't trust himself to be around her. He could talk to her later about this, after a cold shower, more coffee and time to think.

"Alright you know what? I gotta go. I will call and check in with you later to get this straightened out. DO NOT erase any more messages if you get them, got that?" He stood quickly, grabbed his jacket he'd left in her room and left without so much as a backward glance.

'_Well that was weird'_ she thought to herself. Shrugging, she glanced around her apartment, and decided she was going to call her mechanic, get a rental car, and go pick out some new furniture. Booth was acting strange this morning, she didn't have time to deal with him, she had too much going on. Hopefully he'd be back to normal when he checked with her later.

3 hours later 

She finally got the car situation taken care of, she was not going to have the front end damage repaired right now, turns out she didn't even need to rent a car, the repair took only an hour and a half, and the mechanic was nice enough to tow her car for free, so long as she autographed a few books for his wife. That was something that she'd never get use to. Someone wanting her autograph. Shaking her head and smiling at the thought.

She also chose some new furniture for her home, which was going to be delivered later that day, as well as a new Pioneer stereo she was going to install also. The art however was going to be harder to replace. A lot of that came from Africa, and other locations she'd been on she thought sadly. Perhaps she'd take some home from her office at the Jeffersonian she thought.

She'd called and left a message for her building superintendent of her building letting him know she has some furniture that needs removal, and a good time to come and get it, and that she has a new key for her home also she needs to give him.

Happy she had everything taken care of, she decided she was going to head back home and work on her book for a while. Turning onto the freeway, it was nice for a change that the mid-morning traffic was very light. Paying little attention to the dark sedan following close behind her, she fiddled with the radio, seeking something to listen to. Signaling to move into the right lane, she was suddenly hit from behind. Shocked, she looked over her shoulder, spotting the dark car, following her very close behind. The car sped up as though it were going to pass her, and proceeded to hit her car hard from the side. Metal on the passenger side crumpled and the side window shattered at the impact, she tried desperately to control the car, which was difficult to handle while trying to avoid the other driver. Suddenly recalling it was a SPORTS car, she sped up, engine loud, driving faster than she'd ever driven, and made a sudden exit onto the front edge road. Pulling into a Motel parking lot, she sat, and shakily turned her car off. _Why would someone do this?_ _Looks like I will need a rental car at some point after all_. _Maybe this might be a good_ _time to call Booth_ she thought_. I'll call him when I get home_ she decided, restarting her car, and heading home.

End ch. 4


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews everyone, I so appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The phone shrilled loudly from its hook where it hung on the kitchen wall.

Matthew Brennan's hands shook as he reached to answer the phone, there was only one person who ever called him, and he was certain this was that person on the other end of the ringing phone. Willing himself to sound stronger than he did, clearing his voice quickly, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he greeted, sounding hoarse despite his attempts at sounding strong.

"Ah Mr. Brennan, I just thought I'd let you know that your daughter has indeed been heeding the warnings, however her boyfriend at the FBI has not. Perhaps you should advise her to call off the FBI to secure her own future wellbeing, yes? The FBI is not an organization I or my colleagues wish to have any dealings with."

Matthew was silent a moment, pondering what the man on the other end of the phone said.

"I understand" he finally responded, wishing he could think of something stronger to say to fight, yet knowing he could not.

"Actually, I don't think you do. If you care to open your front door, you will find an envelope there. Look at the contents carefully, and then I think you actually will understand. I will be in touch, Mr. Brennan."

Then all he heard was a click and dead air, the caller had hung up. He had no idea who it was he was even dealing with. The crew had been pretty large and wide spread when he and his wife were a part of it. He had been under the mistaken impression they were all dead, in jail or hiding. After his wife was killed by McVicar, he ran, thinking it was for the best to think and regroup. He was glad he didn't go back for Russ and Tempe now. Knowing what could have happened after loosing his Christine in the horrible way he did. He'd rather them be out there, alive than dead because of him.

Replacing the hand set of the phone, and walking quickly to the door of his small apartment, he spied the mentioned beige manila envelope propped against the wall next to his door. Gingerly picking it up, he closed and locked the door and went back to the kitchen to see what the madman left for him.

Slitting the 8 x 10 sized packages open, out fell an assortment of glossy 5 x 7 and 8 x 10 photographs, featuring his daughter. One was her walking to her car in a darkened garage, the next was a long, deadly looking hunting knife protruding from what he could only assume was his daughters door, another was done obviously with a telephoto lens, as it was her in her apartment, blinds hanging askew; then there was a series of shots of a dark sedan following a few cars behind a small silver sports car with the personalized plates "bones". _That must be her car, her working with human remains it makes sense to have a nick name like that_ he thought. The photos fell from his hands. He looked at them in a pile on his table for a long moment before picking up the phone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley Booth was going through some new information some of his fellow agents and co workers had passed off to him on Brennans case. There was a possibility they had found where her father was living, and as requested, the files were given directly to him upon finding the information; he wanted to be the one to interview her father, if it was even him, not some rookie agent who didn't know the case as personally as he had. He wanted to be sure before he told Brennan about it though. No sense getting her hopes up unnecessarily. This entire experience had been hard enough.

Glancing over at his clock, he noted it was later in the afternoon than he thought. He planned on stopping at Bones' place to make sure she was okay. That was weird what happened between them this morning, he reflected. Admittedly, he was beginning to notice his feelings for his partner had changed, but he didn't want to move to fast and scare her off. He wanted to be sure she felt the same, and he was pretty sure she did. She definitely wasn't the type he usually went for, but there was just something about her that drew her to him. Sometimes it seemed like he was obsessed with her, always wanting to be around her, wondering what she was up to, if she was okay, trying to include himself in her life as much as he thought he could get away with. Hell, he even acted like a jealous jerk around that so called boyfriend of hers the other day when he stopped by the Jeffersonian. She hadn't mentioned him lately though he thought with a smile.

Picking up the phone, and dialing her cell number, he was greeted with her voicemail, prompting him to leave a message. "Hey Bones its me – just wanted to let you know I'll be stopping over tonight to uh…talk, so yeah, I'll see ya later" and he abruptly hung up. He sat there a moment, staring at the scrap paper he had been doodling on. He'd written "Bones" in big block letters, and had begun shading them in.

Why the hell was he so nervous about this anyway? Jeeze, he didn't remember feeling this way since high school for crying out loud. He never use to feel nervous around her before, did he? He didn't think so. Maybe once they talked things over, maybe see if she'd be willing to go out with him on non work related time, he'd loosen up a little. Yeah. He had to think about what he was going to say to her later. How he was going to do this without screwing it up. The last thing he wanted was to piss her off so she would beat the crap out of him or not talk to him for months. Gotta be smooth, suave, pour on the charm, he thought, mentally outlining his plan.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance's home phone rang 4 times before her answering machine kicked on, and played her message to leave a message.

"Temperance, honey, its me. Thank you for listening to my warning. You have to tell the FBI, tell your boyfriend to stop the search….please. Stop looking. Stop looking right now Temperance. For your own sake tell him to stop"…..and the machine clicked off, red light blinking.

End ch. 6

well? good? let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Temperance finally pulled her car into the designated spot in the garage beneath her apartment building. The rear wheel was wobbling as she drove, and she was certain there was axel damage or wheel damage at least. Getting out the car, she slammed the door and slowly walked around her poor car. It was going to be expensive to fix. The entire passenger side was dented and wrinkled, black paint marring the silver finish. The side window was shattered out, safety glass sprinkled all over the interior of her car. Her windshield had a large crack in it; her front end had damage from her hitting the wall from the lack of brakes. She decided to call the dealership to have it totally overhauled and repaired. She'd have to get a rental car or something. She wasn't looking forward to telling Booth about this, but she had gotten the message on her cell phone that he was going to stop by later today, and she knew he'd see the car and probably over react anyway. She had to go back to work tomorrow, and she knew Angela, Jack and Zack would all have to hear every detail of the last 24 hours. She could just hear Jack Hodgins and his conspiracy theories now. It was going to be a very long and trying day tomorrow. She could plan on getting little to nothing done.

Unlocking and entering her apartment, she was happy to see the maintenance men had come as she'd requested and taken away the couch and chair from where she had pushed them out into the hallway. She'd have to remember to get them a key to her place as well.

Tossing her keys and phone next to the answering machine, she pushed the button that was blinking at her and listened to the message her father left her. Sitting down at the bar stool beside the breakfast bar she just sat there a moment, thinking about what the message said. She knew she had to keep the message for Booth to hear, yet somehow she didn't want to. She wanted to find her father. She wanted to see him again, she had so many questions. With a sigh, she picked up the phone and dialed Booths office number. After a few rings, she was directed to his voice mail. Hanging up without leaving a message, she dialed his cell number, and he picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Booth" he answered, sounding distracted

"Hey, it's me. Where are you?" she asked him, hoping he was on the way over

"Almost to your place, why what's up?"

"Well, first, don't over react when you see my car, and—"

"Why? What happened" he cut her off mid-sentence "are you okay?" he demanded

With a sigh, she said "never mind. I will see you when you get here" and she disconnected.

She knew how he could be when he was upset and driving, and since he was almost here anyway, she figured it could wait until then. Before she had a chance to hang the cordless phone up, there was a knock at her door. Thinking it was the building superintendent to get her new key, she got up to answer the door. She unlocked the door, and swung the door open. She didn't even have a chance to look up at who it was before something very hard connected with her skull. Searing pain and a loud crack was all she felt and heard, and she crumpled to the floor, in the doorway of her apartment, the phone slipping out of her hand.

Standing above her still body, the assailant looked down at her thoughtfully. He could take her, and remove the problem now, or leave her for her FBI boyfriend to find. Although the former was tempting, he knew he was ill equipped to handle a kidnapping and murder right now. That would require more planning. This would have to suffice to go along with the message she had just gotten from her father. Perhaps this would drive home the point to the stubborn FBI agent.

Snapping a quick photograph, he quickly exited the building, taking care to leave through a door he knew the FBI agent would not take. Jogging to his dark sedan, he appraised the damage to the driver's side. Silver streaks of paint marred the shiny black finish; however little to no other body damage was evident thankfully. He'd have to see to the repair and refinish of this ASAP. He couldn't afford to have any evidence against him. Just in case.

End chp 7

Sorry not as long as others, more coming soon. What did you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

FBI Agent Seeley Booth slammed the door of his SUV, and without looking back, clicked the automatic door lock, which simultaneously activated the alarm. He heard a loud bleep, indicating it was secure. He slipped his keys into his pocket, and exchanged it for his poker chip.

He'd had a long day at the office, it went by fast though. He couldn't seem to concentrate; his mind kept drifting back to waking up with her in his arms, in her bed with her. This wasn't how partners were supposed to be. _Well, not the kind of partners they were,_ he amended to himself. _What the hell was the matter with him? Lately he sure hadn't been thinking of her in a platonic way that was for damn sure. _He chastised himself. _When had it all changed anyway? It wasn't that long ago he was checking out any females within proximity, now all he could think about was Bones. _

Frowning slightly, he wondered what Bones meant about not getting upset about her car. He'd already seen her car. Why would he get upset? Idly, he wondered if that prank call thing, and the break in were related. Scenarios were running through his mind as he walked through the garage. Tossing the poker chip in the air and catching it, he whistled as he glanced absently around the parking garage.

He came upon her car and could now see why she said what she did.

The entire passenger side of her silvery sports car was dented, wrinkled and marred with black paint, and in other areas, primer was visible. Her passenger window was shattered, and her windshield was cracked as well.

Immediately concerned, he quickened his pace as he took the stairs to her apartment two at a time, anxious to find out what happened, and if she was okay. This whole situation seemed to be escalating, and obviously steps needed to be taken to keep her safe until whoever was responsible for this was apprehended he decided grimly. He was already planning the argument in his head he knew she'd have in store for him, when he told her he wasn't leaving her side until this mess was taken care of.

Turning the corner from the top of the stairwell, he gazed down the dimly lit corridor, and could make out a form in a crumpled heap on the floor in front of the apartment door, which also seemed to be ajar. A few feet away lay a cordless telephone, just out of reach of an outstretched hand.

His heart in his throat, he quickly approached the form, and his suspicions confirmed it was Temperance. Stooping down, and gently turning her over, he immediately saw a large ugly purplish bruise that was beginning to form on her hairline, near her right temple. From the looks of this, she was hit very hard over the head.

He quickly checked her pulse, which was slightly sluggish, and upon closer inspection, he found her eyes slightly dilated. Blood had dried and caked to her hair and skin. As careful as possible, he pulled her slight form up into his arms, he kicked the phone into the open apartment doorway, and reached to slam her apartment door shut behind him.

Taking the stairs down to his SUV, while trying to wake her in the process. "Come on Bones, wake up…come on…you with me here? _Dammit_!" He jogged as quickly as he was able to, while holding her in his arms, trying to keep her close to him.

He fumbled with the key fob for his SUV, and finally got it unlocked, and slipped her into the passenger seat. He leaned over her, and inhaled her feminine scent as he managed to get her seatbelt locked in. Her face was shrouded with her hair, which fell around her, obscuring her features. Her eyes remained stubbornly closed, her lips slightly parted, faint breaths coming from between them. Her skin was deathly pale, almost translucent.

He wondered how long she'd been unconscious, he'd only hung up with her a few moments ago it seemed like, he thought as he gently guided her head back, and brushed her hair out of her face. Satisfied she was secure, he shut the door and quickly got into the truck and head to the nearest hospital. Dialing the hospital in route, advising them he was on the way with an injured person, so a team could be ready as he pulled up, he tried to concentrate on the road, but at the same time kept on glancing over at her apprehensively, willing her to wake.

"Bones…. TEMPERANCE…hello? You with me here Bones?" slamming his hand on the steering wheel, he swore. Glancing over at her, he noticed her eyes were fluttering open, and she was slowly raising her head, peering at her surroundings.

"Oh hey…yeah…Bones, its me, come on, what happened there?" he said, trying to keep her conscious, while also trying to obey the traffic laws. "Do you remember _anything_?" he demanded

_This blinding pain in my head seems to be keeping me from talking_ she thought to herself. _What in the world happened to me?_ she wondered, frowning trying to remember. The pain was so great, it hurt to think, much less process her surroundings. The fading sun also didn't seem to help her pounding skull. It felt like a million jackhammers were chiseling away at her brain

"Booth…" She managed in a hoarse whisper "What…. happened? I…" darkness was closing in on the edges of her vision, and she struggled to remain alert, but failed, and succumbed to the welcome peace of unconsciousness. Her head tipped forward, her chin resting on her chest.

Booth looked over at her, at her furrowed brow, as she struggled to recall what happened. Before he had a chance to answer her, she seemed to slip away again. Just as her eyes closed he grabbed her hand in his and held it tight.

Finally pulling into the hospital emergency room entrance with a loud roar of the engine, he was greeted with several nurses and doctors waiting with a stretcher. They quickly opened the passenger door, and glanced over at him, as he hurried around the front of the SUV. "Agent Booth?" one of the nurses questioned. He nodded briefly, and they went about removing her from the vehicle, and securing her onto the stretcher. In a matter of seconds they were whisking her off to some unknown place in the hospital. The same nurse stayed behind and asked him if he knew what happened, how long she'd been out, if she'd awoke, and for how long. He answered the questions as best he could and she hurried away to advise the staff of what she learned.

"Hold on!" he called to the nurse, who ignored him as she rushed after the doctors "Great" he muttered to himself.

He stood there a moment, his hands in his pockets, and looked down. _Who did this to_ _her? And why? Was this related to her father? How did I miss seeing the guy who did this? He must have left a few seconds before I got there, yet I didn't see anyone. _

Leaving his SUV where it was, he walked briskly to the front desk, where a young woman was typing away at her computer.

"Excuse Me," he said, his hands placed flat on the surface of the counter his eyes boring into the top of her head.

The young woman, who wore a nametag that said "Heather", kept on typing as if she hadn't heard him. Slamming his fist down on the counter again, making the nearby plant move a fraction of an inch, he tried again with less finesse.

"Excuse me, I am with the FBI, could I get some assistance here?" he said with more force.

Heather looked up at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Yes, can I help you…sir?" she said, with sarcasm in her voice, her green eyes shooting a glare his way

"Yes, you can. I need to know what is happening with the young woman who was just brought in here," he demanded, meeting her gaze with his own glare, _two could play at_ _this game_ he thought

She glanced over her shoulder, as if there were someone back there with the answer, and looked back at Booth, and replied "are you family? Her spouse?" she queried, standing from her post behind the desk, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I am. Now go find out what is going on right now," he said barley containing his anger, pointing down the hall where they had taken her.

Without another word, she turned and disappeared down the hallway and into a pair of swinging doors. Booth stared after her, impatient for information.

After a few moments, she emerged, "As soon as the doctors determine the extent of damage to her head, they will advise you. Please have a seat, and they will be with you as quickly as they can."

She turned and sat back down, without looking up at him and began typing again at whatever it was she had been previously working on.

Staring at her a moment, debating weather he had any way of arguing with her and getting more information, he sighed, defeated as he went to sit on the hard plastic chair she'd pointed to. Abruptly standing again, he paced around the waiting room, staring out the window, at the boring walls, the plants, the artwork, the TV that had a news station on, droning on about weather and local news. Running his fingers through his hair, he swore to himself and turned just as a doctor was approaching him from behind.

"Mr.…" The doctor began, looking at him to supply his name

"Booth…Agent Booth with the FBI, what is happening with her?" he asked quickly, taking a step towards the doctor.

Retreating a step himself, Doctor Fryhling slipped his hands in his pockets and said to him "yes, Agent Booth, the young woman you brought in" –

Booth interrupted "Brennan, Temperance Brennan" he supplied

"Right, well she has quite a bad concussion, and also required a few stitches for the gash in her skin, I would like to keep her overnight for observation, however she refuses to stay, and is demanding to be released" he said, frustration in his voice, irritation skipping across his face.

"She's awake?" Booth said quickly, glancing over the doctor's shoulder, suppressing the urge to dash down the hall and find her for himself.

"Yes, she regained consciousness shortly after she was brought in" he confirmed.

"Will you be staying with her then for the next 24 hours? She will require close monitoring, and she will have a good deal of pain also, for which I am prescribing a pain medication for you to administer also. Confusion, dizziness and disorientation are also common. You will need to wake her periodically as well, which is normal for patients with concussion, do you think you will be up to all this Agent?" The doctor said in a patronizing tone, handing him the prescription, a small smile on his face

"Yeah, I think I can manage. You wanna show me where she is so we can get outta here?" he said, gesturing down the hall where the doctor had come from.

The doctor glanced over at Booth, "of course, this way"

Booth followed the doctor down the corridor, into the swinging doors where Temperance waited. The room was long, and had several beds lined up, with curtains pushed aside, with all kinds of medical equipment scattered throughout the room. He saw some cranial x-rays, and her chart hung on the wall next to her bed. The last bed closest to the wall, he spied her. She was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, clearly quite angry with the two nurses who were apparently trying to coax her to sit in a wheelchair so they could escort her out. He almost felt sorry for the two RNs.

"I can walk out on my own. I have a bump on the head, I am not paralyzed" she said in a crabby petulant tone, her arms crossed over her chest. She glanced up and saw her partner walking towards her, a deep scowl on his face.

"Oh good. Booth, can you please tell these nurses to let me walk out of here? My head is killing me and I want to go home and go to bed". She started to stand, and both nurses placed their hands in her shoulders, and tried to push her back down onto the bed.

"You are gonna want to just let her stand, she will probably kick both of your asses if you try that again" he recommended to the two young nurses, who looked at him, eyebrows rose.

"Sir, its hospital policy to escort all patients out via wheelchair" the brunette nurse informed him.

"Well, we are gonna just have to look past all that today, okay?" he said, flashing his most winning smile at the ladies, and at Bones who sat on the bed, looking more and more angry by the moment

"We can't let you DO that, if she were to fall as a result of us overlooking this, we could be held liable in a court of law" the other nurse pointed out, looking back at her companion nurse, and seeking assistance from the doctor who was silently watching the whole exchange.

"Fine, you know what, how about this?" Booth said, taking two long strides, and with one fluid motion, lifting her into his arms. Turning and maneuvering around the surprised doctor and nurses, he called over his shoulder "thanks, I will see myself out"

end ch 8

Sorry so long guys making up for lost time –please review – thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews guys – hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ch. 9

Brennan squirmed in his arms as he strode purposefully out of the hospital. "Booth put me down, I can walk," she demanded as she tried to wiggle free. He tightened his grasp and looked down at her.

"I will put you down when we get to the car Bones" he replied evenly, looking down at her with a smile, he knew he was irritating her and he loved it, she was so easy to rile up sometimes.

With a resigned sigh, she stopped struggling and huffed "fine"

Finally reaching his SUV, he opened the passenger door and placed her in, and began to reach for the seatbelt and she slapped at him and said testily "I can handle that part Booth, move it" as she clicked in her seat belt, and pulling the door shut.

Grinning as he walked around the back of the SUV, tossing his ever present poker chip in the air and catching it, he got in and started the engine. Before putting it into drive, he stopped and turned to look over at her. She was still pale, and had a huge bandage on her forehead, with a trace of blood soaked through it already. It made him so mad that this happened, he was just grateful he found her when he did.

"So you wanna tell me what the hell happened in the 5 minutes from when I talked to you to when I found you on the hall floor Bones?" he asked quietly

"I don't really know, I hung up with you, before I could put the phone down, there was a knock at the door. I figured it was the building manager stopping by for a new key, so I opened up, and before I could see who it was, someone hit me with something hard, and that is all I remember, other than coming to in your car for a few seconds" she finished, looking away from him, gazing out the window at the darkening streets as they sped down the road.

"My head is killing me by the way," she added

"Which is to be expected with a concussion Bones" he pointed out, "so you didn't see the guy huh?" he said slowly, processing what she told him

"Hey…. where are we going anyway? The turn to my place was back there," she said, pointing back over her shoulder, looking at him with an irritated look on her face

"I am not in the mood for this you know…" she warned him

"Yeah, we are going to my place. Your place seems to be a magnet for trouble, so until this mess is straightened out, you are stuck with me Bones" he advised her, trying to keep his tone light, eyes back on the road.

"Great. How am I going to get any work done on my book? Plus, I have to go to work tomorrow you know, and I have to get my car taken care of too" she pointed out to him, as if this was all new information

"Okay, the book can wait for a few days, I can take you to work, and we can have the dealership pick up the car, how's that sound huh?" he said, very satisfied with himself for coming up with an answer for each of her arguments

Letting out another annoyed sigh, she didn't respond. Her head was killing her, she was slightly nauseated, tired, and dizzy also. She was grumpy and just wanted to go home. How was she supposed to rest with him hovering around her?

After a while, he pulled into the driveway of his house, and he parked and turned off the SUV.

Turning towards her, he told her "Now just sit there alright? I am going to help you in, I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself any worse than you are already, so sit still, will ya?" he told the stubborn doctor, a stern look on his face

Tipping her head back on the headrest of the seat, she closed her eyes a moment as she waited for her partner to help her out of the SUV. She hated this relying on someone to take care of her. She'd been doing just fine for years, and Booth _knew_ this. On the other hand…. it _was _sort of nice having someone around who actually cared about her, she thought with a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

She opened her eyes and turned to see him opening the passenger door, and he took her hand and arm, and gently led her to the front steps of his house. Jingling his keys in his hands until he found the right one, he unlocked the door, and blindly reached around the side of the wall to the switch that turned on the lights. Holding the door open, he held her hand and arm and led her to the couch, commanding, "Now sit here a second can ya? I want to get you a glass of water to take one of these huge pain pills the Doctor gave you okay Bones?" he said, and wandered out of the room.

"You want anything else?" he called out to her from the kitchen.

She could hear the cupboard door open and slam, and water running.

"No, I am fine" she called back, absently rubbing the bandaged spot on her head, and wincing at the oncoming pain.

Booth re emerged with 2 huge white capsules and a glass of water. "Here ya go, down the hatch" he quipped handing her the pills.

Accepting the drugs and water, she swallowed both and laid her head back on the back of the couch. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Okay, so I am suppose to wake you up every once in a while to make sure you're not dead, so if you want, you can go lay down in my bedroom, or…" suddenly realizing how that sounded "that is, uh, unless you are more comfortable out here, or, a…" he trailed off uncomfortably, looking everywhere but at his partner, who was gazing up at him with a strange express on her face.

Brennan was looking up at Booth, who was suddenly looking quite embarrassed.

Lay down in his bedroom. Oh the thoughts that jumped into her head at that.

_Wait wait wait…what are you thinking?_ She thought to herself, surprised at herself, sounding just like Angela

_We aren't even like_ that she reminded herself.

_Plus, that is not why you are here, so just relax, okay?_ She chided herself.

Trying to keep her voice steady, she replied "Yes, that's fine. I am tired, and my head is killing me, I am sure I will be better after I rest a while, then maybe I'll have a bite to eat and we can try to figure out what all these things mean" she said, deciding to stand up to see how she felt - she stood abruptly, and before he had a chance to take a step back, her face was instantly inches from his. She could feel his warm breath on her face, her eyes drifting up towards his eyes, pausing a second on his mouth.

He stood there, frozen, and heard her breath catch, his heart was hammering in his chest, and he was convinced she could hear it too, it was so loud. He watched her look up at his eyes, stopping at his mouth, he caught himself doing the same, and unconsciously moving his head down towards her.

"I'm going to kiss you now" he breathed.

And then leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers; he lingered at the edge of her tongue. She did not resist, much to his surprise, her tongue was inviting, her lips warm and moist. He withdrew slowly, and his lips found hers again. This time he was more daring, more exploratory.

It had been too long since he'd been kissed ardently. For too long he had not felt the alchemy of intertwining tongues. When she offered him her lips for the third time, he surrendered, feeling her arms twine around his neck, her fingers in his hair, driving him crazy. He slipped his own arms around her small waist, and pulled her closer, the pace picking up a notch.

He felt so good; his strong arms were around her waist, his masculine scent surrounding her as he kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. She didn't want it to end she thought to herself, as she felt his arousal pressing against her.

A ringing interrupted them. He swore. She looked down at the floor as he left their embrace.

He pulled away from her, sorry to stop what they had started, and leaned to answer the phone on the end table.

"Hello?" he answered, slightly impatient

He was greeted with silence, then a faint click.

Great. He stopped kissing her to answer a wrong number. Perfect.

She was still in the same spot, her mouth swollen from their kisses, her eyes slightly dazed. Without another word, she walked off towards the bedroom, and he heard the door softly click shut.

Unsure what to do now; he stood there for a moment, confused about what had just happened. _God I hope this isn't just a one_-_time thing_ he worried, raking a hand through his already mussed hair.

He'd kissed her. She kissed him back. No ass kicking had ensued. Interesting. No way was this just from a bump on the head he told himself confidently. Maybe she didn't just think of him as only her partner, maybe she was feeling the same as he was he thought to himself. This wasn't gratitude either.

Grinning like an idiot, he plopped down on the couch, and clicked on the TV. He'd go check on her in a little while.

Glancing down at the coffee table in front of the couch, he spied the files he'd brought from the office that his fellow agents had found on the possible location of her father. He'd go through that after the football game he decided. Rising, and heading into the kitchen, he grabbed a beer and yawned, he went back to the couch to watch the game for a while before he had to check on her again.

_I_ _have to make an honest effort at staying awake here_ he thought.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Why in the world did I do that?_ She wondered to herself, confused, as she sat on the edge of his bed, in the dim bedroom, the bedside lamp casting a glow across the bed and walls.

One second she was standing there, looking at him, the next second they were making out in his living room, moments from doing who knows what, she reflected.

_Must be this bump on the head, we aren't like that…are we?_ She asked herself

Shaking her head slightly, she lie back on his bed, and without even removing the comforter, fell asleep almost instantly.

End ch. 9

You know the drill…


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Temperance woke, groggy and disoriented; inhaling the scent on the pillow, she knew she wasn't at home, the scent was masculine, and yet comforting somehow. Momentarily confused, she blinked in the darkness, trying to orient herself to her surroundings. This didn't feel right somehow…sitting up slowly, her head not quite as painful as it was hours ago, she gazed around the room, and she suddenly recalled where she was. She was in Booths bedroom, lying in his bed. Touching her fingertips to her lips, she remembered the searing kisses they shared. What came over him? What came over **_her_** for that matter? She'd never felt that way before with him, yet she also found herself wanting to do that again, to go even farther.

Frowning slightly, she recalled that he was supposed to check on her and wake her up occasionally. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she got up and padded over to the bedroom door. She could hear a television set blaring in the living room; she quietly opened the door, and walked to where the sound was coming from.

He was currently sprawled out on the couch, 2 empty beer bottles on the coffee table, with a mass of files and paperwork scattered across his chest and the couch. The television was droning on about some new chopper and dicer that was the next best and greatest invention ever.

The light from the TV was casting a blue glow across the room. She stood there a moment, taking in his presence, able to look at him fully without fear of embarrassment. His shirt was partially unbuttoned, his arm behind his head, supporting his neck and head, his legs crossed at the ankle, propped up on the end of the couch, and his hair tousled. He looked so relaxed. He must have been very tired; he appeared to be deeply asleep, she could see REM movement behind his eyelids, indicating the deepest part of the sleep cycle.

Curiously, she glanced down at the files he had strewn everywhere. Catching a glimpse of her father's name, she snatched up the file, reading about the investigation into his possible whereabouts, and the fact that they were certain they had found his location in the Virginia Beach area that the agents had been doing some surveillance on.

Anger surged through her. _Why hadn't he kept her in the loop on this?_ She fumed to herself. She was tempted to wake him up and demand he tell her exactly what he thought he was doing, not telling her, when it was HER father, she had a right, and a need to know what was going on. _If he was going to be all cloak and dagger about this, then I'll just find out for myself then_ she thought to herself.

Gently, and carefully, she picked up all the files he had scattered all over, and gathered them up. Peeking over at him, he never even stirred; she could still see his eyes moving beneath his lids, his facial features totally relaxed.

Glancing up at the clock on the shelf above the TV, she noted it was after 2am. She had slept longer than she thought. She knew he'd figure out what she did, and try to go after her, so she hoped he'd sleep for a few more hours to give her a head start.

Slipping into her shoes she'd left by the door, she spied the keys to his SUV on a hook that was carved from wood that said "KEYS". She grabbed the keys, and as quietly as possible left his house, and strode quickly to his vehicle. She'd just go and find her father herself. _After all, it's not like this is a big top secret case, she was actively involved in the investigation, she was just checking out a_ _potential lead_ she told herself.

Hesitating for a moment, she briefly stopped and glanced back at the house, keys in hand, she knew he was going to be very upset when he woke up and saw that she took her fathers files, and he'd have to figure out where she went, she also realized she didn't even have her cell phone with her, it was back at her place, but that wasn't important right now, she had to find her father before he disappeared again.

While it was true, Booth was going to be mad, but he didn't understand being alone, with no answers. He had family, loved ones. Other than Russ, she didn't. Resolutely, she unlocked the SUV started it and drove away. Her head was still pounding, but she wasn't dizzy or nauseous anymore. She would feel so much better if she could just see and talk to her father. Pressing the accelerator she sped down the freeway towards Virginia Beach, not noticing in the rearview mirror the black sedan that pulled away moments later from the curb a block away.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Thank you all for the fantastic reviews! I so appreciate it! Let me know you are reading and enjoying this, if you don't mind!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Seeley Booth had been dreaming all night long of car chases, shooting bad guys, and strangely enough, chopping vegetables. Strange dreams to say the least, but he'd been very tired, and hadn't slept well the night before.

He slowly woke from sleep feeling very stiff, having fallen asleep on the couch. Letting out a sigh, and opening his eyes, and rolled his shoulders and neck, hearing a satisfying pop as he did so. He glanced over at the coffee table where he'd deposited his two empty beer bottles. The TV was blaring loud the morning news and weather, the weatherman promising a day of sun and light breeze. Early morning sun was filtering through the pleated shades that hung on his living room windows, and a light breeze could be felt as well.

Becoming more alert as the effects of sleep left him, he rose quickly, eyes skipping around the room for the files he'd been reading before he fell asleep after watching the football game on TV, he thought he'd left them on the couch beside him. It had been the files on Brennan's parents. Suddenly recalling Brennan asleep in the next room, and the fact he was supposed to have checked on her periodically throughout the night, he lunged for his bedroom door, which was not all the way latched shut it was open just a crack, as if it had been opened and had drifted shut.

Pushing the door open, it slammed against the wall. His bed was empty, the blankets hardly rumpled, suggesting she'd slept heavily and deeply. The digital clock read 6:12am. The last time he remembered looking at the clock in the living room it had been 11:24pm.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes a moment, he willed himself to remain calm, _maybe she is in the bathroom or something, women have weird morning rituals _he reasoned. Giving his room one more once over to make sure he wasn't imagining things, that she was indeed gone, he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. The door was open, and the lights were out. Great.

Hands balled into fists, he stormed off in the direction of the kitchen, praying she'd be there, sitting at his table, having a cup of coffee reading the files he'd left out or something.

He turned into the small eat in kitchen to be again greeted with darkness and silence. Everything just as he had left it. All he could hear was the refrigerator's motor softly humming. Peering around the room, nothing was out of place. Slamming his fist into the nearest wall, he swore and grimaced at the pain that he felt as he withdrew his fist from the hole he'd left in the sheetrock. _Nice move their Booth, you have just successfully subdued your kitchen wall _he thought wryly, rubbing his sore knuckles

Turning on his heel and marching back into the living room, to see if there was any sign of her, he approached the front door. Her shoes were missing, and _so were his_ _keys_!

Swinging open the front door, and rushing out into the driveway, he knew immediately what had happened, as he stared at the spot his SUV usually stood. Standing there in his yard a moment, trying to calm himself down, he reached into his pocket and tried her cell. He got a voicemail. Of course he got a voicemail; her phone was back at her apartment.

Sinking down onto the cool front steps, he put his head in his hands, and stared down at the sidewalk. He thought about what must have happened as he slept. The pain medication must have worn off, and she woke up, in an unfamiliar place. Came out and found him on the couch, and being the curious doctor she was, picked up the files to read them. Anger took over, and she decided to go find out if this was her father or not. Thinking she was invincible, she took off on her own, in **_HIS SUV_**, with no cell phone or any other means of communication, all with a concussion, and drove off to Virginia Beach. On her own. Alone. By herself. Without him

That pretty much sums it up nicely. No idea when she left either. _Perfect. Nice move there Booth. Way to take care of your partner, especially like that part how you made out with her in your living room. Slick. _He mentally scolded himself, running his fingers through his hair and swearing.

_Dammit dammit dammit_!

He rose quickly and walked around the side of his house, to where his workshop and garage was. Opening the side door, he flicked on a light switch and gazed at the car he'd just finished restoring, and was planning on putting up for sale next week. He really didn't want to take it all the way to Virginia Beach, but good 'ol Bones changed that by taking his only means of transportation.

"Thanks Bones" he said aloud to the empty garage

Grabbing the keys off the hook beside the door, he clicked the automatic garage door opener, and opened the main garage door and slipped into the drivers seat of the fully restored to mint showroom condition 1968 Chevrolet Corvette. Lemans blue. 327 engine, new paint, new chrome parts on the engine, and roughly 18 months of hard work.

Slipping the key into the ignition, the vintage car roared to life. Shifting the car into drive, he slowly let the car roll out of the garage. He put it back into park, and got out of the car. He shut and locked the garage, and shut the car off. He quickly walked into the house, took the fastest shower of his life, shaved and brushed his teeth. Dressing quickly as he could, he continually glanced at the clock. He awoke just after 6, it was not 6:52am, and he was doing great on time. Hopefully, Bones wasn't too far ahead of him. If someone was watching her, she had put herself into real danger going out on her own like this. He had to catch up to her before whomever it was who was following her done. Hopefully, her father will be able to keep her safe until he arrived.

Right, keep her safe from me, because when I catch up to her, I am going to kick her ass, he thought, as he locked his front door, and strode purposefully out towards the 'Vette.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Following a safe, discreet distance behind the large, dark SUV, he smiled at his luck. She was heading right to her father. _This was almost too easy_, he thought with a chuckle. Leaning back into the soft, supple leather upholstery, he set the cruise control and enjoyed the scenery. Classical music filling the interior of his vehicle.

Russ had been easy to keep under wraps. Threats of prison time, and all the goodies that went along with that was all it took. Seems Temperance Brennan was a little harder headed, and his message obviously didn't get through to her FBI boyfriend. Ah well, no matter. This was working out much better. He'd just teach Matthew Brennan a lesson he'd not soon forget, as he watched his only daughter die in front of him. A slow, horrible death. That should wrap things up nicely, he thought as he gazed through the cars between them, at the back of the SUV where she drove, unsuspecting towards her death.

End chp. 11

Well? What do you think? Thanks for the reviews guys. Glad you are enjoying this.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Temperance Brennan had been driving non stop for over 3 hours on the freeway that led to Virginia Beach. There wasn't much traffic on a weekday, and she was cruising along at a good speed, anxious to get to her father. He held so many answers for her and Russ.

She was nearing her destination that the FBI agents had outlined in the files she'd found at Booths place. She'd been feeling slightly guilty over the way she left him, knowing he was going to be not only worried, but mad that she'd taken not only the files, but his vehicle too. Logically though, he should have known she'd awaken and go looking for him, so part of the blame was on him, she reassured herself smugly. She'd smooth it over when she got back and explained everything to him.

Her head was beginning to pound, and she'd left Booth's place so abruptly, she'd forgotten the pain pills the Doctor had prescribed for her. Passing a sign that said "Rest Stop, next exit" she decided perhaps if she closed her eyes for a little while, the pain would ease. She really didn't want to stop, after making such good time, but saw no other alternative. With her luck, her father will have vanished before she had a chance to talk to him, but driving was becoming more difficult and she didn't want to get into an accident in an effort to get to him, especially in Booths FBI issue vehicle. She had so many questions for him, so many things she wanted to tell him about, and to say. Her mind was reeling at the fact she could be seeing him after all these years, in just a matter of hours. She wondered momentarily if she should call Russ and have him go with her, but he was working, and couldn't afford to loose his job. Plus it could be a dead end or cold lead, she thought absently, hoping she was wrong.

Pulling into a nicely shaded, woody area, she pulled Booth's SUV into the far corner of the lot, and shut it off, sliding out of the driver's seat, and stretching. The sun was bright with a light breeze, in the distance; she could hear the twitter of birds chirping, and wind blowing through the trees. There were picnic tables scattered around the wooded area, with barbeque grills nearby. She was the only one here. No other cars were parked in the lot, no people anywhere around.

Walking up to the building, she used the restroom, and splashed cold water on her face and neck. She noted her eyes were still slightly dilated, and she removed the bloodied bandage to examine her wound and stitches. Her hair covered it satisfactorily, so she threw the bandage out.

Passing a bank of pay phones on the way out of the building, she hesitated momentarily, wondering if she should call Booth or Angela and let them know where she was, since she did not have her cell phone with her. Booth was going to be absolutely furious with her, and Angela would probably side with him, or call him after talking to her anyway, so with a slight shrug she walked out of the building and back to the SUV. Opening the drivers door, she got in, and put the key into the ignition, long enough to roll the power windows down a bit to let some air in. She tiled the seat back and closed her eyes. She had to rest for a bit because her head was killing her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Special Agent Seeley Booth had been driving for just over an hour on the freeway, he'd removed the T-Tops of the vintage Corvette, to let the wind blow through his hair and let the sun shine on his face. He was very happy with the engine restoration, the car was responding as though it were a new car, not a sports car from 1968. He'd sure to get a good amount of money on the sale.

He wasn't as angry as he was before, and could even understand why she did what she did, but he was also worried. Whoever had trashed her apartment, assaulted her, and went after her on the freeway, damaging her car, could still be out there watching or following her. She had a way of getting herself into a jam, and he had to make sure she'd make it out of this one alive. These people they were dealing with were dangerous criminals, who'd not think twice at taking her out to insure the remaining crew members didn't go back to jail, or get in trouble with the law. They clearly did not want her to find her father.

Pressing on the accelerator, he passed the cars that were going too damn slow, and went around 4 of them, speed passing 80 miles per hour. Engine roaring, he signaled back into the right lane. Hearing a wail, he glanced in his rearview mirror, to see a State Highway Patrol's lights flashing behind him.

"Great" he muttered, slowing the car and pulling onto the shoulder.

This was all he needed right now. Some rooky rent a cop trying to get his quota of tickets for the month. Strumming his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, he tried to remain calm and patient as the young officer approached the side of the car.

"Sir, do you realize how fast you were going back there?" the young man asked him calmly, pen poised above a ticket book.

"Yes. I was going 81 miles per hour. FBI, Special Agent Seeley Booth" he said, flipping open his ID and flashing at the officer.

"I am in pursuit of a victim, who may be in danger and needs protection" he said, willing his temper to stay in check. _calm calm calm, cool_ _and collected_ he chanted to himself, grinding his teeth so much his jaw ached

"I see, is this a standard issue FBI vehicle?" the trooper said, a trace of humor in his voice, smile across his face

"Okay, you know what? I don't have time for this. What is your name?" he demanded, rifling behind him for a pen and paper.

The officer paled slightly, and stammered "Johnathan….Officer Johnathan Osbourne, sir…Sir, I was merely..." he said fidgeting with his pen and pad, removing his dumb looking hat

"Yeah I know what you were doing. I am not going to report you this time, for obstructing a federal agent during an investigation, but you can do this, why don't you get on outta here, so I can get on my way, huh?" he said to the terrified kid.

"Yes sir, thank you sir, I will do that…" and with that, the kid dashed back to his car, and sped away.

With a grin, he glanced in his rearview and merged back into traffic, quickly picking up speed. Hopefully he would have no further trouble with the state troopers. He had to catch up to Bones. The only way to do that was to see what this baby could do.

Swerving through traffic, he kept his speed at a minimum of over 85, cursing over how much gas money this was going to cost him, and at how he was going to let Brennan reimburse him for it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After resting for awhile, she opened her eyes, and quickly looked around the rest area. There was a dark sedan pulling into the lot on the far end of the entrance. Other than that the place was still deserted.

Starting the SUV, she put it into drive and slowly drove out to the exit of the lot. The sedan seemed familiar some how, but she dismissed the thought quickly, her thoughts returning to her father, and to Booth. She was almost there, and she wanted nothing more than to see her father again. Smiling, she set the cruise control and turned on the radio. Her head still hurt a lot, but right now, it didn't seem to matter.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The older gentleman sighed a sigh of relief as he pulled into the wayside rest and spotted the SUV she'd taken from her FBI boyfriend. His tire had blown out during the drive, and while he was perfectly capable of changing it himself, his trunk had been recently used to transport illegal items and the tire and jack had been removed to allow more room. He must have forgotten to replace them once the former task was completed. Therefore he had to call triple A for assistance, causing a long delay. He was concerned he'd lose her, however it was no mystery as to her destination.

The rest area was simply a spot for him to use the facilities, imagine his luck at seeing her pull out.

Interesting. If he'd only gotten there sooner he'd have taken care of her then and there, but it was no matter. It would be better if he eliminated her in front of her father anyway, if for no other reason than effect. Flipping open his cell phone, he called and reported his whereabouts, and findings to his partners.

End ch 12

Review review review! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Speeding past the large sign that announced in bold green letters: "Welcome to Virginia Beach", Temperance Brennan could barley contain her excitement. She knew she was driving too fast, but she couldn't bring herself to slow down and go the limit. She hoped she didn't get pulled over, as her situation might be slightly tricky to explain, considering she was technically in a stolen FBI vehicle. Her head was still pounding, but she had come this far, and she sure as hell wasn't going to stop now. She felt slightly guilty for not checking in with Angela, not to mention Booth, but she would do that as soon as she got some answers.

Glancing down at the file on the seat beside her, she leaned to the side and plucked out the directions to the apartment building where the person that may or may not be her father was living. "Hmm. Left on 89th Ave…" she mumbled to herself, trying to read and drive.

Maneuvering down a busy, commercial area, dotted with coffee shops, junk shops that targeted tourists, and fast food joints, she scanned the street signs for "Carriage Lane", where her turn was to the "Carriage Oaks Apartments". She knew she was getting her hopes up, but it was hard not to, not after all that had happened. She hoped it wasn't a false lead.

Lost in thought, she almost missed her turn, causing the person behind her to narrowly miss her rear bumper. Ignoring the blare of the other driver's horn, she turned without signaling, and immediately spotted the apartment building she was looking for. It was a small, run down 3 level building, with roughly 12 apartments. White discolored stucco garnished the front of the building, with dark colored wood around the window trim. Crooked mini blinds, sheets and cardboard covered the windows on the front of the building.

Pulling into the lot, she noticed most of the cars were old, rusty, and didn't appear to be in good working order. She spied one lone motorcycle in the front row of the lot. Several of the vehicles had broken windows, and she could see past stains of oil and antifreeze dotted all over the broken asphalt of the lot. Fast food wrappers littered the area, and the grass appeared to be mostly dead, a few weeds here and there.

Parking the large SUV in the back of the parking area, she got out and pocketed the keys. Hesitating a moment, she stared at the front of the building, where she could see a taller, older man just emerging from within the dim corridor. The numbers above the doorway were falling, and one was missing altogether.

Her heart caught in her throat, for it was her father, she knew it instantly. It was like he didn't age at all. He looked almost the same, his hair thinner with more grey, but that was the only change she could make out. Her heart was slamming in her chest, her mouth dry, the world seemed to stop.

Without even thinking, she started running towards him, tears streamed down her face from the corner of both eyes, "Dad!" she called out to him as she ran, nearly tripping over a deep crack in the pavement. Catching herself, she slowed and stopped, she heard some loud roar coming from behind her. Frowning, she looked at her father, then over her shoulder.

Matthew Brennan stopped abruptly, and his mouth hung open. His eyes seemed to shift to something in the lot behind her. He held up one hand, panic in his eyes

"Temperance..honey WAIT" he called frantically, taking one step forward.

He had spotted the man from the crew, sitting in a car in the lot, holding a gun with a silencer fitted on the end of it - it poked out from the broken passenger window of a 2 tone blue rusty 1981 Ford Fairmont. He knew he'd never make it in time to stop him. It was like he was frozen in time, watching in horror. He heard a loud roar coming from the entrance to the lot, glancing up; he saw what caused the noise. He saw the man in the car turn to look also.

A blue streak of a car shot across the lot directly between where she and her father stood, tires of the car squealing on the turn, engine roaring, sun glinting off the chrome of the wheels and bumper. It was an older sports car, but Temperance wasn't sure what kind. Her eye refocused on the driver, and was stunned to see Booth pointing a gun, and staring at something directly behind and to the left of her.

Her Father had called out to her telling to wait, she looked over her shoulder at what they were both looking at, and watched in horror as Booth shot and killed a man in an old beat up car. The gun shot was loud, nearly as loud as the car he was driving. It had all happened in a matter of minutes, yet it seemed like eternity since she got out of his SUV.

"Booth….what are you doing here? Who was that you shot?" she stammered, glancing at him, and back at the car behind her that had the now shattered windshield

"Bones, go talk to your Dad, I will wait here" he said, his eyes boring into her own, his expression unreadable.

Without another word, she walked around the long blue car, and towards her father, who seemed to be rooted in place, staring at her as if she weren't quite real.

"Temperance?" he whispered, almost more to himself than to her

"Dad, I can't believe its you, I've been looking for you, we both have, and—"

Matthew Brennan cut her off, his eyes small, brows drawn down in an angry frown.

"Temperance, I told you, I…we….its not safe. You need to leave…you need to leave right now. They will come after you, they will hurt you to get to me" he said in a rush, gesturing wildly around him, as if the entire building was surrounded by a swat team of bad guys.

"Dad, my friend works for the FBI, it will be okay now, you can-"

Cutting her off again "No. It's not okay. Not until they are all dead or in jail, they are still out **_there_**. Until I know they are gone, honey, please" he said, glancing around frantically "You have to go; you have to go home now, go so I know you will be safe. I can't loose you the way I lost your Mom"

Standing there, inches from her father, tears flowing freely down her face, she didn't know what to say. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. His eyes pleading with hers, pleading to understand his pain, his fear.

"Daddy, I…" she started, and turned to look back at Booth. He had gotten out of the car, and was leaning up against the passenger door, arms crossed. He'd heard and witnessed the entire exchange. His face was concerned, he said nothing

"Go now honey. Go now" her father urged, "I am going to go, don't look for me again, I promise, I will come back for you when it IS safe" he embraced her quickly, stroking her hair, he gave her a small, sad smile, and he got onto the one motorcycle in the lot, a Norton Commando, and in seconds he was gone.

Booth couldn't believe he'd made it in time. He saw the barrel of the gun in the other car, and the silencer attached, he'd managed to squeeze off a shot and hit the target seconds before the man was going to shoot her. Bones probably didn't even know she was about to be killed either. Her father did though. He saw her father's eyes, he knew. Now he was gone again. This time it seemed wise to heed his advise. He took a step forward to where she stood, watching her father disappear again down the road.

"Bones…." He began, placing a hand on her shoulder

She turned, and without saying a word, flung herself into his arms. Crying as if her heart were breaking, sobbing into his shoulder. Her shoulders shook at the force of her sobs. He slipped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him.

"Shhhh, its gonna be okay, shhh" he said into her hair

"He's gone again Booth, gone" she hiccoughed, pulling back, looking into his eyes

Her eyes were bright blue, and tearstains trailed down her cheeks.

"I can't go after him again, not now, not after what he said, I have to listen, but I don't want to Booth, I want answers now!" she said to him, her voice breaking, she pulled away from him, and turned to stare at the old run down building.

"I know, Bones, I know" he replied, watching her, not knowing what to say

"Bones, I gotta call the local police on this, and file a report with work too about what just happened here" he told her

She nodded, not looking at him, turning as she wiped the tears from her face; she sniffed and straightened up "I know you do Booth. And, thank you for not getting too upset with me taking your car, but when I woke up, I found those files, and I guess I wanted answers now. I know I should have waited…" she trailed off, her gaze skipping away.

"How's the bump on the head?" he asked lightly, trying to gracefully move to other topics

"Hurts like hell. Think I want to go home and rest for a few days. Can I borrow your cell phone on the way back to call Angela and Russ?" she asked

"Sure, no problem, you uh, want some company? Because I have a few days off, I didn't do such a hot job taking care of you that last time, I could make it up to you?" he asked hopefully, watching her reaction for a possible rejection. He wanted to watch her sleep, to wake up with her again, this time with perhaps a nicer outcome.

She glanced down; a small smile playing on her lips "Yeah, I'd like that"

"Booth?" she asked him suddenly – a strange tone in her voice

"Yeah Bones?" he answered

"Can I drive?"

With a smile, he tossed her the keys to the Vette; she tossed him the keys to the SUV.

The light in her eyes as she caught the keys was beautiful.

The End

Thanks for the reviews and great comments guys! I appreciate it so much! Hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
